


Afloat

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, For Ari UwU, M/M, uhhh that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Fuze comes back after a mission and has some valuable alone time with Jager





	Afloat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carysias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carysias/gifts).



> For my beautiful bean Ari <3

Letting out a deep sigh of content, Marius sunk into the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around Shuhrat’s body, pulling the other into a deep kiss. 

“Eager are we?” Shuhrat asked once they broke apart. 

The German smiled and ran his hands up and down Shuhrat’s torso, pushing up his shirt. “Of course, I missed you.” 

Humming in content, Shuhrat leaned forward to nuzzle Marius’ neck, breathing slowly. “I haven’t been gone that long, only a few days,” Shuhrat muttered, pressing a soft kiss onto Marius’ shoulder.

“Well, a few days felt like a few months.” 

“You’re too good for me,” muttered Shuhrat, lifting his head to stare into the German’s eyes.

“No, you,” Marius grinned, moving his hands to frame Shuhrat’s face, pressing a kiss against his lover's forehead. Unable to hold back a smile, Marius let Shuhrat go and watched as the Uzbeck started removing his clothing, staring at the pale skin and pure muscle lining his entire body, running over the various scars on his chest with his eyes, the same ones that he’s traced time and time again. 

Leaning back in, Shuhrat placed his hands on the hem of Marius’ shirt, helping him undress. Afterward, Shuhrat gently lays Marius back down onto the bed pressing kisses along the length of the German’s body as he moved further down. Lightly taking a hold of Marius’ hips, Shuhrat kissed the head of Marius’ penis before taking it into his mouth, lightly sucking the tip. Hands flew to take a hold of Shuhrat’s hair as his tongue ran over the head and basked in Marius’ breathy moans. Sliding his hand over to take a gentle hold of Jager’s dick, Shuhrat sucked more, slowly taking in more of Marius’ length, rubbing small circles the base of Marius’ cock with his thumb. Sinking lower, he pressed his tongue against the front side of Marius’ cock, humming as Marius’ hands ran through his hair. Removing himself from Marius, the Uzbeck started licking and suckling every square inch of Marius like a popsicle before taking him fully once more, being  _ egged _ on by the German’s lustful moans to do more to make Marius feel better. He could feel the defender’s hips shaking underneath him along with the hands tightening in his hair before Marius fell over the edge, releasing into Shuhrat’s mouth. “Scheiße, sorry,” Marius chuckled sheepishly, sitting up in the bed. 

Shuhrat rubbed the inside of Marius’ thigh and removed himself off Marius’ cock with an obscene slurp, shaking his head. He swallowed the remaining cum and laughed at Marius’ shook expression. “No worries,” Shuhrat hummed, staring up at Marius with a soft expression. He looked adorable, with wide eyes, disheveled hair and a layer of sweat over his forehead. “You’re gorgeous,” he muttered, moving up to pull the German into a hug. 

Marius hummed, exhaling into Shuhrat’s shoulder. “You’re still hard.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I edited this badly, the only way I can write porn is by shitposting   
> I also don't know what the hell I was foind with the title


End file.
